There are many types of vacuum packaging devices which use a vacuum to draw a sheet of plastic film onto a backing card for packaging a product. Conventional vacuum packaging machines typically include a fixed platen or table on which a cardboard backing card is placed. A product or products are positioned by an operator on the backing card, and a sheet of plastic film is placed over the product to cover the product and the card. The sheet is typically heated prior to or during its placement over the product and the card, and after such placement, a vacuum is drawn from beneath the card to remove air from between the card and the film to seal the film over the product onto the card. The sealed package containing the product is then cut to the desired size.
There are several disadvantages, however, associated with use of conventional vacuum packaging machines. For example, in order to provide the necessary heating of the wrapping film, some conventional machines use a movable heating hood assembly. Such movable heating hood assemblies are typically constructed to move horizontally back and forth over the work area where the film is to be sealed over the product and card. To avoid burning the operator, movable hoods are typically designed to generate heat only after they are moved by the operator into position. Also, conventional heating hoods use electric rods or bulb heating elements which take time to heat and/or cool. The steps of moving the hood into and out of position, coupled with the heating and cooling times, add unwanted time to the packaging process, which results in lower productivity.
Other conventional packaging apparatus which use a stationary heating hood require that the backing board be placed by an operator onto the platen, which is fixed in position under the heating hood in the packaging work area. This requires that the operator reach into the packaging work area to place the backing card in position, and to reach into the work area to position the product or products in proper orientation onto the backing board. This placing and positioning of the product onto the backing board cannot, however, occur during the packaging operation. Instead, the operator must wait until the packaging operation is completed and the completed board is removed, before the operator can begin to place the next board on the platen and position products on the board. This tends to slow the packaging operation. Also, because the placing and positioning of the product occurs under the heating hood, there is an increased chance that the operator may inadvertently touch the heating hood while it is still hot. In such circumstances, there is an increased danger that the operator may be burned.
In light of the above, the present invention recognizes the need for a vacuum packaging machine that is safe and convenient to operate. The present invention also recognizes the desire to increase packaging productivity. The present invention further recognizes the need for a vacuum packaging machine which is designed to provide greater stability and durability in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which vacuum packages wrapping material about a product and has an open work area to facilitate loading product on backing board and removing the packaged product from the apparatus. It is another object of the present invention to provide a packaging apparatus which operates in a safe and reliable manner. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a packaging apparatus which is relatively durable and which can be easily serviced. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a packaging machine which is relatively simple and convenient to operate, and which is cost-effective in its manufacture.